¿Sensei?
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: [KakaNaru]Naruto... dijo el sensei, sonriendo aunque no era visible por su máscara. ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?Kakashi le enseñará a Naruto lo que según él se hace en una cita...Mi regalo para tí, Sasuke Uchiha.


Nee...Ohayo! ;D

Como apesto en los resúmenes xDDD ahaha bueno. No lo puse como Shota por que según yo, en mi fic Naruto tiene 13 años así que ya no es shota ¿ok? tiene lemon por que ¿que sería de un **KakaNaru** sin _lemon?_

Y sí...este es mi regalo para **Sasuke Uchiha**.

¡Tómala maldito!

Espero que te guste, Uchiha bastardo. kukuku (8)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo solo uso sus personajes para ukearlos o para dejarlos en rídiculo ahahaha no es cierto ¬¬

* * *

**  
One-shot**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, algo distraído. Su cuerpo estaba allí, chocando contra los que caminaban pero su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa; algo se le había olvidado.

Y al parecer, era importante.

Bufó molesto. Dirigió su mirada al grupo de chicas que estaba frente al Café Konoha, de chismosas. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando reconoció entre el grupo a Hinata "_Una normal entre toda esa bola de_…" pensó el rubio acercándose a ella.

De inmediato, una pelirrosa le cerró el paso.- ¡Ni creas que irás a la fiesta de Sasuke-kun¡Tú lo arruinas todo, Naruto!-

Y entonces lo recordó.

Era el cumpleaños del teme.

Suspiró, no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con esa basura. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando la tímida Hinata lo cogió del brazo.

-Espera…Naruto-kun…- dijo avergonzada la peliazul- Yo…yo no iré…a la fiesta que…- soltó el brazo del rubio.- le han organizado a…Sasuke…san…- ahora su mirada anhelante se clavó en el Uzumaki.- ¿Querrías…salir conmigo…? Es decir…yo…-

-Claro.- dijo simplemente el rubio sonriéndole zorrunamente.- Como no estoy invitado a esa estúpida fiesta a la cual ni quería ir, iré contigo Hinata-chan…- le acarició la mejilla a la chica.

Pero Sakura volvió a hablar.

-No seas idiota Naruto. Sino te invitamos a la fiesta es por que no tienes nada de vida social. Y al no tenerla… ¿Cómo planeas tener una cita con Hinata¡No tienes cerebro¡Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que se hace en una cita!- gritó la de cabellos rosas, algo alterada.

-¿Y qué coño se hace en una cita?- Naruto acomodó sus manos en las caderas.- Además, no tendré una cita con Hinata, por que ella es mi amiga.-

-Claro.- contestó la pelirrosada ironizando ante el rostro triste de Hinata.- Pero por si llegas a salir con ella…lo que se hace en una cita es…besar. Y apuesto a que no sabes besar…_Naruto-kun_- finalizó, llevándose del brazo a la peliazul, que al parecer quería decirle algo al afectado rubio.

Las demás chicas se empezaron a burlas del Uzumaki y después, se fueron siguiendo a Sakura y Hinata.

-"¿_Besar_?"- el rubio se quedó pensativo. No sabía besar, pero si que había dado su primer beso ya. Claro, al teme de Sasuke pero al fin y al cabo beso. Bufó molesto _otra vez. _Pues no le pediría ayuda al teme para eso de besar. Ya encontraría a alguien- que no fuese Hinata por que con ella tendría la "cita"- que le enseñara.

Y al parecer, esa persona iba caminando despreocupadamente con un librito en la mano.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- llamó emocionado, corriendo al alcance de su maestro.- ¡Sensei que bueno que lo veo por que…!-

-¿Uhm?- preguntó el peligris cerrando el Icha Icha Paradise y guardándolo en su bolso.- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?-

-Bueno…verá: Hinata me dijo que saliera con ella por que ella tampoco irá al cumpleaños de Sasuke-teme y entonces…Sakura dijo que _yo no sabía lo que se hacía en las citas_, por lo que no puedo salir con Hinata-chan.- el rubio parecía preocupado.

Kakashi se imaginó muchas cosas. "Cita" ¿Qué se hace en una cita? Leer el Icha Icha Paradise si que le estaba afectando…Es decir… ¿Naruto quería tener una cita con él?

-Naruto…- dijo el sensei, sonriendo aunque no era visible por su máscara.- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

El rubio negó.

-No, yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que se hace en una y como usted lo sabe, pues me enseñara…- completó, esbozando una sonrisa.

¿QUÉ¿Lo que se hace en una cita?

Muchas ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Kakashi. Pero en todas tenía impregnada la palabra SEXO.

-Bien.- asintió el peligris tomando a Naruto por la cintura.- Lo primero que se hace es besar…- bajó su máscara y en un segundo, ya tenía sus labios pegados a los del rubio, que al principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue respondiendo naturalmente al beso.

Dejó que su pequeña lengua jugueteara un poco con la experimentada lengua del peligris. Un rato, solo un pequeño rato. Por que a pesar de todo, seguían en medio de la calle, con más de 40 aldeanos contemplando aquella escena.

Kakashi se separó.- Después del beso…- explicó como todo un científico.- Viene el sexo duro y rudo.- esbozó ahora si, una notable sonrisa y volvió a colocar su máscara.- Pero esta parte no es apta para menores así que nos vamos de aquí…_Naru-chan_…- como aún lo tenía sujetado por la cintura solo hizo falta un ¡puf! Y ambos desaparecieron de mitad de la calle para aparecer luego en la habitación del sensei.

-¿Kakashi sensei…?- preguntó el rubio claramente confundido.- ¿por qué tiene esos grilletes en su cama dattebayo?- sonrió luego.- Nee, nee Kakashi sensei… ¿es para retener a los malos?-

Una sonrisa mordaz apareció en el rostro del maestro.- Claro Naru-chan…para retener a los malvados.- tomó de la muñeca al rubio.- Y como tú eres un niño muy malo por tener citas a esta edad, tendré que detenerte con esos grilletes…- dobló un poco la mano de Naruto.

El rubio estaba confundido. MUY confundido.- ¿Y esto también se hace en las citas Kakashi sensei?- preguntó inocente, aunque el agarre en su muñeca le dolía. Debía ser parte de eso de la cita¿no?

-Claro que también se hace Naru-chan. Pero eso depende del tipo de persona con el que tienes la cita. Como yo.- dijo orgulloso, arrojando al rubio sobre la cama y tumbándose encima de él.- ¿recuerdas lo del beso? Bueno, mientras nos besamos colocaré estos grilletes en tus muñecas y ya no podrás moverte…Naru-chan…-

Naruto asintió como si entendiera. La verdad es que no. Pero lo que si sentía es que todo eso que le estaba haciendo el sensei –fuera lo que fuera- le gustaba.

Y mucho.

Kakashi pronto se comió toda la boquita del rubio en un demandante beso. Coló una de sus manos debajo de la chamarra naranja que siempre portaba el rubito y con la otra, agarró la mano del Uzumaki y la subió a la altura de los grilletes. Cerró uno en la muñeca de Naruto y repitió la operación pero con el otro brazo.

Ahora tenía a Naruto a su merced.

-Bueno.- el sensei ya estaba sin máscara y sin chaleco de jounin.- ahora viene lo interesante. Quitaré tu chamarra y tu pantalón pero rasgaré tu camisa y tu ropita interior…- la sonrisa depravada que puso asustó un poco al kitsune.- Tranquilo Naru-chan…solo es para hacerlo más emocionante. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño…- mordió su labio inferior y retiró las dos primeras prendas.

Después de un tirón desgarró la camisa negra del menor y lo mismo con la ropa interior. Se inclinó un poco sobre Naruto y comenzó a lamer todo su pecho.

-Uhm…Naru-chan…- mordió uno de los pezones del rubio y éste, se removió gustoso en la cama.

-Ah…Kakashi sensei…no sabía que esto que se hace en las citas…se siente tan bien dattebayo…-

El peligris volvió a morder suavemente el pezón del blondo y recorrió con sus expertas manos las piernas de Naruto. Apretó un poco los muslos en esa caricia y deslizó una de sus manos en la entrepierna del rubio. El miembro de este tenía rato ya despierto y claro que el peligris se percató de la situación.

-Naruto… ¿te gusta que te toque aquí?- preguntó el jounin, cerrando su mano alrededor del pene del rubio. El kitsune solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y a proferir un sugerente gemido.

¿Qué si le gustaba?

¡Le encantaba!

Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba para abajo. Primero movimientos lentos y cadenciosos, después un movimiento frenético, al notar que el rubio estaba a punto de correrse. Detuvo su mano de pronto.

-¿por…por qué paras Kakashi sensei?- preguntó el rubito algo miedoso. A lo mejor su maestro ya no querría enseñarle más cosas de esas que se hacen en las citas.

-Por que todavía no es tiempo de que te corras, Naru-chan.- sonrió un poco y lamió el liquido preseminal que salía del pene de Naruto.- Sabes tan bien…-

-¿Co…correrme?- el kitsune recordó aquella vez que amaneció lleno de un liquido blanco y pegajoso. Pero aquella vez soñó algo más o menos parecido a lo que estaba haciendo con Kakashi.

Solo que con… ¿Chouji?

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Kakashi sensei…por favor…sigue…- pidió, tratando de olvidar ese sueño que había tenido.

El sensei asintió y abrió las piernas de Naruto.

-Si te duele, dime y pararé…- lamió dos de sus dedos con sensualidad y los colocó justo en la entrada del Uzumaki. Hizo que penetraran poco a poco en el genin. Cuando los tuvo dentro, comenzó a moverlos en círculos para que la entrada de Naruto se ensanchara y preparara a _algo más grande_.

-Ahhh…motto, motto…sensei…- un hilillo de saliva corría desde la comisura de los labios de Naruto, hasta su barbilla. El sexy sensei se inclinó, sacando los dedos del rubio e hizo que su lengua recogiera ese hilillo de saliva. Luego, subió hasta la boca de Naruto y mordisqueó sus labios.

-Abre las piernas Naru-chan…viene la mejor parte…- Naruto hizo caso y abrió sus piernitas. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Era inocente, pero se imaginaba lo que vendría.

Kakashi se colocó en medio de las piernas del rubio y las alzó de tal manera que los pies del kitsune quedaran en sus hombros. Liberó su pene de su molesta ropa interior y lo guió con una mano a la entrada del rubio.- ¿Listo…Naru-chan?- el otro asintió y el entró en Naruto de un solo golpe.

-¡AHHH!- gritó el rubio, removiéndose aunque los grilletes le impedían mucho.- ¡Sensei…¡Me duele!-

-Oh Naruto…eres tan estrecho…- afirmó sus dos manos a los tobillos del rubio y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh¡Ahhh¡Kakashi sensei…! Más, más…- pedía el rubito, gimiendo sin control. Gemidos que provocaban a Kakashi a ahondar más y más en aquel cuerpecito ya no tan virgen.

-Oh…Naruto…Ah…- aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas ante el cuerpo del rubio. Notó como el miembro de éste empezaba a gotear y dejó uno de sus tobillos para atenderle su problemita.

Mientras embestía, también masturbaba aquel falo del rubio, que a cada segundo sentía desfallecer con semejantes oleadas de placer en su cuerpo.

-¡AHHH¡Motto…Kakashi…!-

La mano del peligris subía y bajada aceleradamente y sus embestidas se hacían profundas.

-Naruto…di mi nombre…-

-Kakashi…Kakashi…- gimió el rubio, con unas cuantas lágrimas saliéndosele de sus orbes azules.

-Más…más fuerte…-

-¡Kakashi…!- gritó el rubio, al borde del éxtasis.

-Buen chico… ¡AHH!- el sensei terminó dentro de Naruto, unas cuantas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Miró embelesado al chico, cuando de repente su cuerpo se comenzó a contraer y terminó corriéndose en la mano del peligris.

El mayor salió de Naruto y abrió los grilletes liberando así las muñecas que se lastimaron durante esa sesión de… ¿sexo?

¿O era otra cosa?

Por que hacía mucho tiempo que empezó a sentir algo por ese rubio 100 hiperactivo. Una atracción muy fuerte que nunca sintió por nadie más. Por eso siempre elegía entrenar con Sasuke o sino, sabría que si pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Naruto acabaría por volverlo loco.

Loco, como lo ya lo tenía.

Besó la mano de Naruto y después besó raudamente sus labios.

-Esto es lo que se hace en una cita, Naru-chan…- le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó. El rubito correspondió amorosamente al abrazo.

-Gracias…Kakashi-sensei…-

El Uchiha estaba molesto. Ya sabía que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a sus compromisos pero… ¿Qué los olvidara por completo¡Eso nunca! Y él, ya llevaba más de medio día esperando a su sensei que le regalaría por su cumpleaños una nueva técnica.

Y el estúpido de Kakashi que no llegaba. Al menos, eso le sirvió como excusa para no asistir a "_su_" fiesta. ¡Ja¡Con lo que le encantaban las celebraciones!

Si hubieran invitado a su kitsune, el seguramente estaría en la estúpida fiesta.

¡Ah! Por que el Uchiha estaba enamorado de su compañero de equipo.

Ya hastiado, se decidió a ir a buscar a Kakashi a su casa. Sino estaba, pues iría a buscar a Naruto y a _exigirle_ su regalo.

De unos cuantos saltos, llegó a la casa de Kakashi. Solo que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y claramente se veía que tenía compañía.

Y su compañía era Naruto.

Ni modo, ahora iría a buscar a…

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE EL DOBE ALLÍ?-

Ese día, Sasuke se decidió a abandonar la aldea.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
